30 Day OTP Challenge: Cody x Dawn
by Sylveoni
Summary: A series of one-shots/two-shots featuring the tech geek and the moonchild. Chapter 2 has been edited. Rated T for now.
1. Holding Hands

_I was browsing through fanfic/fanart challenges when I came across the 30 Day OTP Challenge. The challenge is originally intended for drawings, but I've decided to bend that rule by writing 30 one-shots/two-shots instead. I really wanted to tackle a ship that not only has very few shippers, but is also a ship that I really like; So I settled with Cody x Dawn. For each chapter, they're written as a couple, and all events will take place after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island or in an alternate universe. Some of the storylines are going to be a bit cheesy, which I'm fine with that since I'm mostly doing this for writing practice, anyway._

_Also, updates will be a bit slow due to a limited time on the computer (my laptop screen is busted, and I'm not sure when it will be fixed). I'll try updating whenever I can. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER ;** _I do not own the Total Drama franchise. The rights go to Teletoon. The only thing I own is this story._

* * *

**DAY #1 ;** HOLDING HANDS

* * *

Cody Anderson had touched a lot of hands.

Some hands were held in the form of a handshake, while others were held for comfort. From the tightening grip of his creepy admirer to the gentle touch of his mother's, none of those hands were as wonderful as Dawn's. Compared to them, hers were cold, yet delicate and soft, like the skin of a porcelain doll. As he and Dawn held hands while they strolled around the forest just outside of Playa Des Losers, happiness had been an understatement for Cody.

_Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ had come to an end, and everyone resided at the resort. Chris McLean recently, though not surprisingly, had been arrested, leaving the producers to decide the fates of all the contestants. Some believe that with Chris now rotting in jail, their contracts are terminated, and they could all finally go on with their lives. Others claim that the producers don't want the show to be cancelled. Instead, they're going to bail the host out and continue coming up with new tortures for the competitors.

A few assume that the police coming after Chris was just a huge season finale stunt to boost ratings. Whatever the outcome may be, Cody didn't care either way. As long as he and Dawn were together, nothing else mattered.

"It's a beautiful day to go out and embrace Mother Earth's creations, isn't it, Cody?" Dawn asked him, her eyes looking up at the sky that radiated on them.

"Yeah, definitely," Cody nodded in agreement.

When she turned to look at him, he was smiling at her. She returned the smile, admiring the cute little gap between his top front teeth. Pale fingers laced through apricot ones, she squeezed his hand in affection, and he squeezed back.

"I'm very grateful you came on this walk with me, despite your allergies and your fear of bears," said Dawn.

"Me too," said Cody, his free hand patting the right front pocket of his jeans. "Good thing I've brought my epipen and bug repellent, though I might have forgotten my Bear-Be-Gone spray, heheh."

He replayed his memories with bears from _Total Drama Island_, and the time in _Total Drama World Tour_ when a bear was thrown into the giant slot machine with him, Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro in it. He gulped and shuddered at those thoughts, and Dawn noticed this. She could easily see his aura changing quickly from his usual yellow to a murky shade of grey.

Her fingers stroked against his hand in comfort. "No need to fret, dear. I'll make sure no creature harms you in this forest."

"Thanks Dawn," Cody smiled.

Dawn leaned over and kissed one of his round cheeks. "My pleasure, Cody."

They faced away from each other and continued to amble across the forest, their shoes crunching on grass, dirt, leaves, and broken branches along the way. It was a warm, early afternoon in Muskoka, Ontario. Aside from the leftover toxic waste along with the mutated animals residing in it, the weather felt comforting. The bright blue sky was cloudless, leaving the golden sun room to shine all over the forest.

Cody's teal eyes shifted over to Dawn, who was gazing at the sky above them. She usually appeared to be in a relaxed mood, but ever since they entered the forest, he'd never seen her so comfortable, and so in her element. He knew this had to do with her strong love for nature.

"When I sell those fake Chris immunity idols online, I'll be donating my earnings to the poor animals in need of a santuary," Dawn said, breaking the silence.

Cody chuckled. "I think you've already told me that," He said.

Her greyish blue eyes now in his direction, Dawn gave him a half-smile. "I know, but these poor creatures don't deserve to suffer because of a company's irresponsible actions," She sighed. "Sometimes I feel as though I'm the only one who cares."

Noticing her smile fading away, he squeezed her hand. "I care," said Cody.

"I know you do." Her smile returned. "I can see it in your aura."

Unlike Dawn, Cody wasn't was as passionate about animals as her, but that didn't mean he disliked them. In fact, he had a couple of cats back home, though they were mostly his mother's cats. Still, Cody liked considered them as family all the same.

Both of them turned away and glanced around the forest. Another pause of silence until she spoke again.

"You know you're the first boy I've held hands with, right?" She confessed, her eyes now staring at Cody again.

"I kind of figured that since I'm your first boyfriend," He stared back and nodded.

Before Dawn, there was a girl Cody briefly dated before she left him for someone else. He also had a couple of short-term flings at parties he and his band, the Drama Brothers, went to, not to mention his daily ordeal with Sierra. As for Dawn, he knew about Dawn's 4-hour boyfriend back in grade school before she found out it was a prank, but that didn't count.

"Now I know why couples like holding hands so much."

"Why is that?"

"I just love how your hand fits into mine, like putting two pieces in a puzzle together." Dawn grinned.

Cody grinned as well. "I do, too." He kissed her right cheek, causing her face to flush a shade of pink.

"You're cute when you blush," He chuckled. "Is that the aura of the Codemeister-itis?"

Dawn chuckled at his bad joke as she shook her head. "Of course it is," She replied. "In case you were wondering, my aura may or may not be pink."

"Lemme guess...it's the color of love, right?" Cody pretended to play dumb.

"Yes, Cody. It is." She squeezed his hand, and he returned the gesture.

For the rest of the afternoon, they ventured around the forest. Dawn wanted to take pictures, but she didn't have a camera on her. Luckily, Cody had his cell phone with him, and they took a ton of photos. A few of them displayed the trees, others included animals, but most of them featured Cody and Dawn. Some of them showed them smiling at the camera, smiling at each other, hugging trees, hugging animals, hugging each other, kissing each other's cheeks...but the ones Cody liked the most were them holding each other's hands.

When they returned to the Playa Des Losers resort (thanks to Dawn's ability to communicate with a mutated chipmunk), Cody changed his phone's home screen from a picture of him and his Albert Einstein fanclub buddies, to his favorite picture of him and his girlfriend. Dawn saw him do this and smiled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Peace out._


	2. Cuddling

_Hey, Laven here, bringing you another chapter of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Cody x Dawn! Before you continue reading, I'd like to thank those who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You guys are awesome! Anyway, this still takes place after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island at the Playa Des Losers resort. You can think of this as a companion piece to the first chapter, or a separate one altogether; Your choice._

_I will admit though, this one was a bit tougher to write, but I think it turned out okay. I did take randompandattack's advice regarding to Cody's unrealistically long dialogue about what went down between him and Sierra, and edited it to make that part a bit more realistic, and more to-the-point as well. Thanks a bunch for the critique!_

**DISCLAIMER ;** _I do not own the Total Drama franchise. The rights go to Teletoon. The only thing I own is this story._

* * *

**DAY #2 ;** CUDDLING

* * *

A warm summer evening had just arrived at Playa Des Losers. The sun disappeared in the horizon, with the full moon now taking its place. It casted a white glow throughout the resort, and thousands upon thousands of stars ascended throughout the sky. Though not giving as much light as the moon, they presented a wonderful view.

Dressed in their swimwear, all the ex-contestants engaged in their own activities. Some people were lounging at the outdoor tables, some were dancing and eating near the buffet table. Some were swimming and playing water volleyball in the pool, some were making out in various places. A few others were nowhere to be seen. Aside from Alejandro, Dakota, Ezekiel, and Scott (who were currently being hospitalized), it appeared as though everyone was having a pleasant time.

Everyone except for a certain violet-haired girl.

Sierra sat with Beth and Lindsay at the tiki bar in the the center of the pool. Beth and Lindsay were flipping through a magazine, gossiping and giggling about its pages, but Sierra wasn't paying attention. Instead, she crossed her arms, her dark-colored pupils shooting daggers at Dawn. Perched in lotus position on one of the pool chairs, Dawn meditated in peace. Her eyes may be closed, but she was aware of Sierra glaring at her.

The fangirl's muddy green aura drifted all day like escalating fire. Sitting at one of the tables nearby, Cody noticed what was going on, and stood from his chair.

"I'll be right back," He said to a few group of friends he'd been lounging around with, and walked away.

Dawn instantly knew it was Cody when he sat behind her. She fluttered her eyes open and uncrossed her legs, shifting herself so her body was right beside his.

"Hey Dawn." He greeted her with a cheek kiss, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, hello dear," She greeted back. "Bored with your friends, I'm assuming?" She giggled jokingly.

"Pfft, definitely. It's like total Snoozeville with them," He teased, chuckling. Then his expression shifted into something serious. "Listen, I want ask you something."

She nodded. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Is Sierra bugging you?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"You know how Sierra gets when another girl likes me."

"I know. Her aura makes that very clear."

"What did her aura say earlier?"

Cody knew Dawn can only read a person's aura if he or she is in some sort of light. Since Sierra wasn't exposed to any light, her aura couldn't be read. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the violet-haired female's current mood. Her facial expression and posture were a dead give away.

"She's obviously still furious about our relationship," said Dawn. "She's only angry with me because she thinks I stole you from her, which isn't true, of course. There's still strong feelings she has when it comes to you."

"That's nothing new."

She sighed. "No, it's not."

There was a pause of silence.

Cody tapped a finger against his chin before he spoke. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"I'm not sure if that's the best approach right now. She might need more time to cool off."

"I can't keep my distance from her forever. She's one of my closest friends. The least I could do is try talking to her."

Another pause of silence.

Dawn spoke this time. "Oh, alright. But be delicate with her."

Cody nodded. "I will." He pulled his arm away from her waist and fished out a key from the pocket of his swimming trunks. "Meet me in my room in one hour. If I'm not there, use this to go inside."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "See you in a bit."

"See ya." Cody smiled back. He stood up and went over to the tiki bar. "Hey, Sierra. Can I talk to you in private?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**ONE HOUR LATER ;**

The hallway on the second floor was empty. Dawn, now in her everyday wear, approached the door to room 2-D. After a few knocks, it creaked open.

"Hey babe," Cody, also in her usual clothes, widened the door open for her. "Come right in." He stepped away to let her in.

Dawn entered the room and handed back his key. "Here you go," She grinned.

Leaning forward, he gave her a soft, long kiss on the lips. "You're so cute," He remarked, snaking his arms around her waist.

Dawn couldn't help but smile and blush. They didn't smooch often, but when they did, it made her feel all warm and flushed every time. It also helped that Cody was a good kisser, even though he was the only guy she'd ever locked lips with.

"You and Sierra had a nice talk, I'm assuming?" Dawn rose an eyebrow in interest. Just by his aura, she already knew what had happened.

"Here, this might take a while," Cody let go of her and went over to tidy up his unmade bed before lying down.

He patted an empty spot, gesturing her to join him and Dawn complied. Facing her slim body to his left, she leaned against him and and secured an arm around his scrawny waist.

Aside from some clothes that were scattered on the floor, Cody and Harold's room wasn't in bad shape. With the resort holding almost 37 teenagers, plus a few staff members, chances of anyone having their own rooms were slim to none. So extra beds and drawers had to be ordered to fit everyone comfortably.

"Okay, so the conversation obviously didn't start off on the right foot..." Cody began, taking Dawn's hand and holding it.

He went on to explain important parts of the story he'd tried to remember, and it was a very lengthy story. When he finally grasped her attention, Cody told Sierra how sorry he was for avoiding her. He was going to apologize to her sooner, but she appeared to be too stubborn and too angry to approach. Especially what happened between her and Dawn. The moment the violet-haired female discovered about Cody's new girlfriend, it took the strongest Total Drama castmates to prevent her from harming the pale-blonde girl.

Plus, it cost the resort a bit of money to replace lobby's furniture courtesy of Sierra's anger. That was when Cody decided to give her time and space to calm down. For a while, he wasn't too thrilled about what Sierra did, but that was now water under the bridge. He still cared about her and still considered her as his best friend. She had done so much for him (though he will admit, some of her 'acts of kindness' did come off as pretty creepy), but he now understood her intentions.

Much to Sierra's dismay, he just couldn't return those feelings. To him, there wasn't any romantic chemistry between them, and he prefered to keep it that way. However, Cody wasn't sorry about his and Dawn's relationship. Two months ago, he'd tried getting over Gwen. When he met Dawn on the rooftop one humid afternoon, it never occurred to him that she could be the girl for him.

But after getting to know her and realizing what an amazing person she was, and how much they understood each other in a deep level despite their differences...it just happened. Falling for her was entirely unexpected, and he didn't regret it. He completely understood why Sierra was upset with him, and he could relate to what she was going through. Sometimes, when you love and care about someone so much, it's painful to see them with someone else. Gwen choosing Trent and Duncan over him were prime examples of that.

Cody wasn't asking Sierra for forgiveness, and he certainly wasn't going force her to support his and Dawn's relationship. She was allowed to be furious with him all she wanted. All he was asking was from her was to not blame Dawn for this. He went on about how kind and caring the moonchild was, and how much she secretly admired Sierra. Underneath her dark, obsessive aura is a nice, loving, passionate girl craving for companionship.

"...'Dawn would love it if you two hang out and become friends. Heck, I'd love it if the three of us hang out sometime. But if you don't want to, that's okay. We both won't take it personally'," He finished.

"And what did she say?" Dawn asked, her eyes now looking into Cody's.

"...She said it might take some time for her to get over me. But she'll try being supportive of us, though that might take time, too," He replied, "She doesn't mind if we hang out, but she can't promise about this not being awkward at first."

Dawn beamed. "That's very nice of her. I'm surprised she's taking this very well."

Cody nodded. "Me too," He said. "Could you pass me that pop? My throat is kind of dry from all that talking, heheh."

"Of course," Dawn giggled as she reached for a tall soda can that sat on Cody's nightstand.

"Thanks, babe," He took a long drink and handed it back to her.

"My pleasure, hun," She said, setting the can back to its original spot.

Returning her arm around his waist, she snuggled close to his body. Her hand rested around his neck. Cody shifted himself so that he was facing Dawn, his arms sneaking around her waist. His hands slowly began to gently stroke her back. For a while, they exchanged smiles, their noses barely touching.

Then, they closed the small distance between their faces with a kiss, followed by longer, slower kisses. When they pulled apart, he pressed her body closer to him, his chin resting on top of her head while her face buried in his chest. She inhaled his scent, her nose taking in a blend of musk, mint, and chocolate. He could smell her too, only her scent was a mix of pine, assortment of citrus fruit, and vanilla. They stayed snuggled like this for quite awhile, their current pink auras blending into one.

Dawn lifted her head off Cody's chest, and caressed his cheek. "I should get going," She told him. "I have things to cater to." By catering, she meant her usual meditation and late night walk.

Cody grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Okay, as long as you don't stop thinking about me," He winked.

"You already know I do," A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Sitting up, she leaned down to kiss his lips one last time before lifting herself off his bed. By the time she reached for the doorknob, she spun around and looked at him.

"Good night, Cody," She said, smiling and gently waving at him.

"Good night, Dawn," He sat up and returned the friendly gestures.

After she closed the door, Cody plopped back down on the bed. Placing his hands under his head, he sported a goofy, lovestruck grin.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I forgot to mention that in this story, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island began in June so that the show had time to film and air the episodes. While the contestants are staying at the resort, some episodes have already aired. Also wanted to mention this because I wanted to seem like Cody and Dawn at least had some getting to know each other before becoming a couple; I feel like if I made them hook up within the first week of meeting, it would come off as very ooc for the both of them, especially for Dawn. I hope that clears it up. Peace out!_


End file.
